


MCYT problematic oneshots baybee

by simplythiccy



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, I will update as much as possible, M/M, Multi, Other, There’s no character tags for a reason, idk how to tag but enjoy, if you found this shit that’s on you buddy, im a problematic person yes what about it, plz request anything don’t be shy, this my first ao3 book how do tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplythiccy/pseuds/simplythiccy
Summary: ayo problematic stans/ stans with trauma and wanting to cope come run in here and get y’all juice 🧃
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade/Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Dream/Technoblade, Jschlatt/Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 331
Kudos: 756





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you came to leave hate, hello and welcome :) you telling me I’m a bad person doesn’t affect me, I already know that bruh smh 😪🖐🏻 But if you must leave hate don’t leave it on someone’s request please, they might be wanting to cope with something and that is completely okay!
> 
> ALSO ALL CHARACTERS I WRITE ABOUT ARE THEIR PERSONAS! most of the things I write will be based into the smp world, unless the request specifically says something to do with streaming or them being content creators!

HELLO PROBLEMATIC MCYT COMMUNITY HOW WE DOING TODAY????? 

Alright there’s quite a few books like this on ao3, so I think yknow the drill. Request whatever you’d like. I do have a few things to say though, they aren’t necessarily rules but they’re helpful :)

A FEW THINGS TO READ BEFORE REQUESTING IF YOUD LIKE YOUR REQUEST TO BE DONE SOONER!!:

-First off I’d just like to say I will try to get every request done, but I get distracted very easily so I might only post once or twice a week at times but then like 20 times a week at others, it really depends lmao

-when you request, adding things like this will make it easier on me and I will probably get your request done faster because I won’t be pondering the plot or how to write it, and plus the more you add the less I worry I’m gonna write something wrong in a way you don’t like :’)  
•THE SHIP, but I think that’s pretty obvious LMAO  
• WHO TOPS AND WHO BOTTOMS will help GREATLY  
• THE PLOT. As I said, the more in detail you go, the quicker I can write it :)  
• WHAT KINKS TO ADD!! this will help greatly, I don’t want to accidentally add kinks to a request and it turns out the person is uncomfortable with that kink, I would feel extremely bad 

-you don’t have to add all of that, but if you do I will shine ur shoes for you and thank you many times over plz

-AYO NO KINK SHAMING OR PROMPT SHAMING IN THE REQUESTS OR CHAPTERS!!!! It’s okay to be uncomfortable with something, but there’s no need to comment hate upon it. 

-this is a problematic book, feel free to request absolutely anything! as you can see I’m trying to make it as obvious as possible and I keep repeating myself with different wording, but this is a no judging zone :) 

-there’s only a few things I’m slightly uncomfortable with writing:  
•mpreg idk it kinda makes me feel weird  
• a/b/o I don’t understand it that well, but if you request it there’s a chance I still might write it  
• this one might be slightly problematic, and don’t get me wrong I am very accepting of transgender people! I’m the b in lgbtq myself, it wouldn’t be very pog of me to not support everyone and anyone in the lgbt community. But writing about the male characters being trans is a little difficult for me, I’m sorry but i can’t write them having female parts without dying laughing every five seconds 🗿

-plz I ramble so much I am extremely sorry

OH AND THE SHIP OR PROMT DOESNT NECESSARILY HAVE TO BE PROBLEMATIC! it could just be a normal one shot request, though I doubt that is what you came here for

WITH THAT BEING SAID, EVERTHING ELSE I AM 100% READY TO WRITE AND I CANNOT WAIT TO READ ALL YOU CREATIVE PEOPLES PROMPTS AND FUN SHIPS! This is also a chance for me to improve my writing skills and distraction problems which I desperately need lol plz help me

oh and I don’t know if anyone will need to, but if you need to refer to me you can call me kwee (an abbreviation for something but it isn’t important) and my pronouns are she/her :) and no I’m not a hormonal 12 year old don’t even try that insult


	2. Techno x quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno goes from wanting to kill quackity to fucking the living shit out of him in a very short time period, which when worded like that, there really isn’t much difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top! Techno  
> Bottom! Quackity
> 
> Kinks: biting, slight choking, orgasm denial/dry orgasm, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, begging, slight knife play but it’s actually an axe and quackity doesn’t actually get harmed with it, just some empty threats get said😀
> 
> Also I can’t remember exactly what techno said in the stream, so I just wrote two lines that I thought were close bc I’m too lazy to search for it, hope that doesn’t bother y’all too much 😭

“The prey only has so much stamina, the predator barely would use up half its own by the time the prey had to slow.” technos voice rang around quackitys ears. If he were being completely honest, he couldn’t pin point which direction the haunting words were coming from anymore.

But he didn’t dare turn around, no. He hadn’t a single second to waste, time was valuable to his short legs as they sprinted through the trees. The dark haired male had no idea where he was even going, he only focused on getting rid of the very terrifying male on his tracks.

“And the prey would run out eventually, the predator catching up to it in triumph.“ the voice was louder then before, the only thing quackity could possibly do is run even faster. He ignored the way his legs were slowly going numb, the way his breathing was dwindling down and become almost impossible to do. But he kept running. He had to.

It was definitely one of the darkest times of the night, the cold settled in long ago. But quackity couldn’t feel it. If you would’ve told him it was cold outside he’d probably call you insane at the moment, all thanks to the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

A flash of color gets spotted behind a tree, but when quackity turns his attention towards the direction it already vanished. And maybe looking somewhere else rather then foward was an awful idea, because within seconds his body collided with the thick log of a spruce tree.

The air in his lungs instantly gets knocked out of him, falling backwards onto the grass with a loud thump. His vision went black, his head dizzy from getting hit so hard. 

Quackity hates it, because somewhere in his scattered brain he knows he can’t have this happen. He needs to keep running, needs to get the hell away from the psychopath on his tail. 

But he can’t. He tries to pull himself up with all the strength he can muster, but he only falls right back to the ground. What’s worse about it all is that it’s quiet, way too quiet. There’s no taunting voice following along, is it possible techno could have let him be?

Even quackity isn’t dumb enough to believe that thought. His sight finally clears and he lazily stands up, slouching against the tree for support. His eyes dart to every area possible in sight, there’s no one. He wasn’t dumb enough to take that as a sign to just sit down and rest, slowly walking back to what he thought was the direction of lmanburg.

Quackity really didn’t get far, maybe 7 steps in before something goes spiraling at him all too quickly for him to realize what it is until it lands about 3 feet away from him. He isn’t sure, but sure does have a hunch on what it is. More specifically, who it is.

He catches a glimpse of pink hair and that’s all the conformation he needs, his eyes go wide as techno quickly grounds himself. He puts his trusty trident away in his inventory, grabbing another item before swiping the board away to stare at quackity with an absolute horrid smile playing at his lips. 

It’s quackitys own fault if he dies tonight really, because that was the perfect chance to get away. Not only did he now know what techno was using to get around so fast, but that item was gone. He could’ve booked it, techno would have had to waste a least a few seconds on his inventory, and by the time he pulled the trident back out quackity could have hidden somewhere.

And yet he didn’t budge. The shock that techno had actually caught him and was walking towards him kept his feet glued to the ground. And he- wait, techno was walking towards him?

The shorter male violently shook his head to clear his thoughts, his beanie almost going flying off in the process. He instantly started to back up, wanting to get as far away from techno and his- now when did he pull out a netherite axe????

“Hey techno, buddy, pal. We can talk about this right?” The laugh that left his lips was filled with pure fear, putting his hands up infront of his body as if trying to get techno to stop.

Quackity may have been a little too into trying to get away from technos gaze, making the same mistake twice in a row within a time span of 10 minutes. The heel of his shoe unexpectedly gets caught on a tree root sticking out the grass, and he flails his arms helplessly as his back goes crashing down onto the harsh surface. 

Of course his head bounces back and collides with the ground again. And then everything’s a fuzzy blur. He can’t see nor hear the way technos creeping up to him, he can’t tell technos standing right above him with a foot grounded on either side of his torso. 

He tries to lift his hand to grab at the closest tree, and only then does he discover what’s currently happening when technos foot swiftly lifts up and steps on quackitys wrist, pinning it to the grass and quackity lets out a whine of pain from the pressure. 

Oh.

Techno wasn’t necessarily crazy (completely disregarding the fact that he manhunting quackity down), nor was he an extremely horny person either. But that, that sound quackity just made? Oh did it make his mind wander to places it should not be wandering to. But that’s not supposed to happen. That’s not why he’s there. Right?

He’s right, he’s 100% right. There’s no doubt about it. So why does he keep repeating that it wasn’t overly hot in his head, why was he trying so hard to convince his own brain?

Quackity noticed techno was deep in thought, his brain quick to act without thinking. He brought his leg up and aggressively kicked at technos right leg. It startled him out of the trance and almost made him lose balance and fall, but he was quick to catch himself and get the two right back into the same position.

The smaller on the ground gulped. Techno crouched down lower, moving the foot on his wrist only to quickly replace it with his hand. “Oh quackity, how stupid doing you think I am?” 

Now it was quackitys turn to faulter, but it wasn’t his fault. Techno was looking down at him in such a way he just couldn’t describe, and his deep voice was the cherry on top as it sent shivers down his spine. But no, he can’t afford to think like that, he isn’t supposed to be thinking like that.

He’s supposed to be thinking of ways to escape, this man was on the verge of killing him for crying out loud. It just, it would just be interesting, yknow? To have those same dark red eyes staring at him laced with lust before dipping down, that same voice going right next to his ear as he mumbled words that would make the smaller keen and squirm.

Or how it would feel if the current hand pinning his left wrist down would pull away, maybe roam up his arm then down his body so delicately, so teasingly. Just the fingertips brushing his skin, and he’d desperately try to move his back up to bring the skin on skin contact closer, but he wouldn’t be able to because technos other hand would be deliciously tight around his waist, holding his body down against the ground with no room for argument.

The hand could dip just to his joggers waistband before pulling away. the whine that would spill from quackitys lips is embarrassingly needy, but techno needed to desperately hear more just as much. He’d sit on quackity’s waist instead to hold him down, smiling at the fact that both hands were up for usage. 

“What the hell are you thinking about down there?” Ah of course, he’d ask the younger to talk about every dirty thought he’s had, quackity far too embarrassed to look at technos face. But his hand would come in contact with the black haired boys jaw, gripping it harshly to make quackity stare into his eyes. And-

wait a minute.

It was like when you’re in a dream and your alarm goes off. You think it’s in the dream for a few seconds, before your body slowly realizes it isn’t and it’s in real life. well. 

His eyes refocused back to reality, immediately he was met with techno staring questioningly down at him. But it wasn’t bad, because it’s not like techno can read his mind, right? just because he has some weird pointy ears and long ass pink hair doesn’t make him that special.

He subconsciously shifts a little, deciding to avoid his question. But then he notices something that would definitely be slightly harder to avoid;

He may or may not have popped a boner. Oh my god, he was going to die with a boner. He paled, and techno instantly noticed the change of look to quackitys eyes. The pinkette didn’t exactly know what changed his behavior, but the moment He looked down he spotted the obvious tent with surprised eyes.

Quackity could’ve died right then and there, the embarrassment being way to much. At this rate, maybe he should be the one to take technos axe and kill his own self. 

“Quackity, did you just get hard? From me trying to kill you?” Technos voice,,, something about it was off. It had more of an astonished tone to it, and said boy couldn’t tell if techno was disgusted and wanted to kill him quicker, or just found it amusing. A small part of his brain was praying it affected techno the way technos voice affected him, but he knew that had to be way far from his thoughts.

It was just a random fantasy that popped up in his head. Nothing more. “n-no I didn’t! I mean- I did, but not because of that! You just- shut up!”

why was technos brain going haywire? He looked down at quackity, just a little freaked out over the fact that the boy felt the same peculiar way he did. Of course his resting face hid any emotions ever so quackity had no idea what he was thinking, he probably assumed techno was pulling out ways to kill the other. Oh, that was so extremely wrong.

So they both felt it? They both thought the same. Techno quickly glanced around, turning his gaze right back to the smaller, a new found smirk playing at his lips. They were in the middle of the woods. Alone. No one could stop them, no one would ever even know.

With that thought techno dove down wasting no time, quackity couldn’t process what happened until he felt lips roughly moving along his own. He didn’t have to think twice, moving his own lips to match the face paced rhythm the older had already set.

Their mouths opened and closed as tongues collided, swirling around before quackity wanted to expeierment what would happen if he gently sucked on technos tongue, who groaned in reaction and bit down on quackitys lower lip. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours, tongues clashing in a meaningless battle. It’s not like they were fighting for dominance, it was pretty obvious to both party members.

When they finally parted they had to greedily suck in oxygen, almost passing out from going so long without it. Quackity laid in a daze, he couldn’t believe what just happened. What is happening. I mean shit, the boy had been hunt down by the pinkette a few moments ago, and now he just had his tongue down his throat? Man, talk about change of direction. 

Techno quickly recovered, leaning back down to nibble at quackitys neck and collarbone. The latter was desperately biting down on his lower lip, refusing to let any embarrassing noises escape. 

As expected, techno took quick notice and leaned in close to his earlobe, licking a stripe along before biting at the top. “Why are you hiding your pretty voice baby, I wanna hear more of those whines from you.” 

It was definitely better then quackity could have ever imagined, he felt his cock twitch in his pants at the voice wrapping around his struggling brain. Hesitantly he removed his bottom lip, techno happily going back to work on the delectable neck. 

Quackity was still holding in the sounds, and it was starting to get on technos nerves. “This is the game you’d like to play? So be it.” Before the shorter could even question what those words meant a harsh bite came in contact with his shoulder. Abruptly he cried out, the shock from the sudden harshness running down his back in a shiver. 

He had forgotten techno had bottom fangs, but another bite came in contact with tanned skin and unintentionally (?) piercing the skin slightly made him remember very well. It had definitely gotten techno what he wanted, because quackitys whine that followed was music to technos ears.

“Te-techno, please.” Quackity gasped, already practically gone when techno had barely done anything. Oh boy, was quackity in for a ride. The mans begging gave him a wicked idea, wasting no time to act upon it as he reached a hand out to pull at quackitys thin long sleeved shirt.

Quackity lifted his back and head off the ground to make it easier, his beanie slipping off along with the blue fabric. Techno then impatiently pulled at his pants, his boxers going down with the joggers. Quackity moaned as cold air hit his member, the moan increasing in pitch when technos hand gripped at the base. He wasted no time in moving his hand up, quackitys hips instantly bucking up into the warmth of the hand.

“oh my god techno, it feels so good- ahh!” quackity gasped, whines and whimpers leaving his lips as techno dipped down to mark all his stomach and chest up with teeth marks and love bites. 

Technos large hand engulfed his dick beautifully so, a fast pace already set, his thumb coming up to brush over quackitys slit every now and then. It had quackity arching his back, moaning at the constant sudden pleasure received. 

The younger really had pictured technoblade to be more of a teasing type of person, nonetheless he was not complaining.

Technos pace speeding up, a bite to his lower thigh, and technos hand brushing over his left bud was enough to put him already right on the edge. His moans were getting higher pitched, as well as he started to squirm around more and more. “Te-chno, I’m clos-se, I’m so close.” He wined out, his hands balling into fists as his nails dug into his own skin from the strength of the grasps.

“Already? Jeez quackity, aren’t you so easy.” The taller teased, but his hand went impossibly faster and gave quackity a false sense of hope. He was literally .2 seconds away from cumming, his back already arched and prepared for the heavenly feeling.

His world crashed when he felt the hand stop moving, gripping painfully tight around the base of his dick to stop anything from happening. But quackity was already far too into it, leading the dark haired boy to nearly scream out as he experienced a dry orgasm. 

His hands quickly reached up to grab onto technos shoulders for purchase, his insides felt like they were on fire from the feeling, and his mouth hung agap to let out sobs. His back was beautifully arched and his eyes were glued shut.

It felt like it lasted forever until he finally came down from it, aggressively panting to catch his breath as his hands limply fell back to his sides in exhaust.

Not what techno was originally going for, but oh was it so much better to witness. He thanked the gods for aligning the stars so wonderfully, and he was hard as ever as he desperately pulled at his own clothes to get the restricting materials off.

“Techno, techno please. Please hurry up.” Quackity quietly whined, looking up at the sky with half-open eyes as he couldn’t really muster enough energy to do much more then just lay there at the time.

The pinkette growled, not deeming it as a good enough reason to continue as his hand went up and swiftly wrapped around quackitys throat. He pulled his body up with the grip so that their noses were brushing, and quackity swore he could’ve cum again just from that alone. 

“Beg for it quackity. Beg like your life depends on it, because it fucking does. I swear to god if you don’t beg for it I’ll edge you so much you’ll be a crying, sobbing mess. I won’t even give you the chance to finally let it out, maybe I’ll give a blow of this axe to your neck instead though.” 

I mean, to be fair quackity wasn’t necessarily opposed to the first idea. But he didn’t want to die, and certainly not without getting rid of his throbbing erection first. So with a defeated sigh he looked into technos eyes, trying to find the right words as the hand around his throat started growing tighter. “Techno, please please please finger me. Fuck me, make it so I can’t walk for the next week. Go so deep I’ll feel it for the next week. Please techno, I need you in me and I need it now.” 

He whined so nicely, techno just couldn’t say no. He let go of quackitys neck, letting the boy rest his back against the ground once more. His fingers prodded at quackitys mouth, who wasted no time in welcoming the digits inside. The dark haired boy licked and sucked around them, coating them with his saliva as quick as he possibly could. 

Meanwhile techno was hoisting quackitys right leg up and over his shoulder, giving him an absolute beautiful view of the younger. When he deems the coating good enough he pulls his fingers out of the warm mouth, lowering them down until they were level with the smallers entrance.

He looked to quackitys eyes in question, the latter answering the silent question with a nod of his head. With that techno pushed his middle finger in little by little, and quackity really wasn’t prepared for it to feel like that.

He keened into the touch, welcoming the new intrusion as the finger slowly moved in and out. When a second finger slipped in by the first quackitys foot instantly kicked up, his hands grabbing ahold of the poor grass. “please, I don’t care if it hurts a little. Hurry up and get three in, I feel like I’m going to die if you don’t fuck me within the like, next three minutes.” 

It was extremely dramatic yes, but he did not have to tell techno twice. He pulled quackity into a kiss, muffling the smallers whines as he skillfully slipped a third finger in. Okay, maybe he begged for that third finger just a tad bit too soon, he bit down on on technos lip as his body shook like a leaf in the wind.

Technos fingers spread out so nicely, stretching his insides to accommodate the pinkette. When a finger brushed up against his prostate he had to to break the kiss off to throw his head back and let out a delightful scream. His hips bucked up, all he wanted to do him was press his body further down onto the digits, but a hand came in contact with his hip and pushed it down onto the ground.

After a few more minutes with quackity constantly begging and moaning techno couldnt take it anymore, he deemed it a good enough stretch as he pulled his fingers out with a pop. Quackity whined at the loss of contact, impatiently waiting as techno applied the remaining wetness on his fingers to his dick, grunting at the feeling of finally touching himself.

“Ready baby? I’m not gonna go easy on you.” Techno spoke as he lined his cock up with quackitys ass, a hand lovingly reaching to the dark hair to ruffle and play with the mess.

The gesture comforted quackity as he giggled, looking into technos eyes. “Good, please don’t.” He agreed, bracing himself for the feeling as he closed his eyes and dug his hands into the blades of grass.

When techno pushed, he wasn’t even half the way in before quackity was yelling out moans, arching his back at the pleasurable stretch. The taller bottomed out, and quackity was just gone from planet earth at that point. The mixture of pain and pleasure he felt was impeccable, his knuckles turning white from his tight grip to to the ground. 

“Move. Please move. Wreck me.” Quackity quietly moaned out and techno lost any sense of control he once had. His hands roughly gripped onto the boys hips, making sure the grip was strong enough to leave some bruises for quackity to look at later

Techno wasted no time in setting a fast pace, quackitys mouth hung open as never ending moans and whimpers his vocal box. “You feel amazing inside, wrapped around my cock so beautifully.” 

A sob wracked through quackitys entire body when techno found his prostate. “Hit there again please, faster.” He pleaded, the older doing just exactly what quackity had asked. 

That might’ve really broken quackity, because his eyes were squeezed shut and all he could do were moan out little pleas, the only word his brain could think of at the moment.

Suddenly quackitys body tensed up, a scream of technos name rolling off his tongue as he painted his their two stomachs with a sticky white substance. That might have just been one of the best feelings he’s felt in his entire life.

Techno stilled in surprise, suppressing his own moans because dear god was that scene hot. “Rid you just cum? And you didn’t even tell me you were about too? Wow quackity.” Techno tsked, the tanned boy was currently panting like a dog in 120 degree weather as he came down from the high.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realize either. I ca- ahh!” Quackity yelped when techno started moving inside him again, his hands coming up to claw at technos back. “W-wait, I just- I can’t-“ he sobbed. Techno brought a rough thrust upon his abused prostate, the overwhelming feeling of overstimulation kicking him in his gut.

Technos grunts were spilling out, quackity looked wrecked and he did that. “Take it.” He mumbled before dipping down to bite at quackitys chest while he quickened his pace. Quackity might have just let out the highest pitched whine he’s ever made in his life when the other started biting at his skin.

It was so much to take in, and he couldn’t help but grow hard once more, techno noticing with a smirk. “Think you can come for me one more time honey?” He asked, a hand wrapping its way around quackitys length, the Spanish boy not being able to do anything other then nod along, tears starting to run down his cheeks as technos hand quickly caught up to match his thrusts.

The olders release was quickly approaching, and he desperately wanted, no needed quackity to come along with him. He did everything he could to stimulate quackity to the max; jabbing his prostate, pumping his cock with the same pace, marking him up anywhere he possibly could.

“Techno! Techno please, come inside me. My god I need it so bad!” Quackity cried, gripping onto technos shoulders with the strongest grip he could pull.

Within a few minutes techno came with a low moan, sending a chain reaction to the smaller as he let out a broken scream, his voice box shattered from the amount he’s strained it.

Quackitys back fell to the ground, techno carefully slipping out of him to slump on the ground by quackitys side.

With the last ounce of energy his body had stored, the black haired male turned over and cuddled into technos warmth.

“Quackity, you’re absolutely adorable, but we can’t sleep naked on the ground. We gotta get dressed and head back home.” 

“mmm, in a few.” He mumbled, snuggling his face into technos chest closer. Techno sighed in defeat, but it wasn’t actually all that bad to see a content quackity softly breathing as he laid on him for comfort. He found his hand back in the dark strands of hair, playing with the softness, pulling a little smile and giggle from quackitys lips. He couldn’t even remember why he was trying to kill the boy anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut, plz be nice in the comments LMAODBDKSVDJ if there’s any mistakes my bad, the end is also very rushed as I really wanted to get the first chapter out by tonight :’) I think this request was meant to be on the rough side, but I couldn’t help but add a few soft moments bc I am simply a sucker for soft moments during rough sex I am sorry 🖐🏻
> 
> I got w a y more requests then I thought I would within such a small amount of time, i am like so shocked tbh. But please keep requesting, bc the more requests the merrier! I shall work on this book 24/7 to get all of your creative ideas written :)


	3. awesamdude x tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and tubbo get into an argument, sams there to distract tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top! Sam  
> Bottom! Tubbo
> 
> Kinks: belly bulge, size kink, praise kink, HEAVY orgasm denial like dam rip to tubbo
> 
> I would just like to note that this takes place like before Tommy got exiled, even though Tommy and tubbo are fighting it aint bc of that, if I write about the recent events I will sob ty that’s all good day enjoy

Tubbo and Tommy haven’t been getting along all that well recently, it didn’t take a genius to notice. At first it wasn’t bad, just some jokes and bickering being shared between the two. but then Tommy made a certain joke that hit just a little too close to home, and tubbo may or may not have thrown a disc at him.

The disk happened to go past Tommy, who was standing with his back to the bench’s cliff side, falling down past the hill and shattering on impact. He didn’t mean for that to happen, it was a mere accident as all he was trying to do was throw it to the taller for him to take back.

“Holy shit, Tommy I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m sorry.” He remembers saying so many apologies until his tongue felt dry. Tommy just gave him a look before walking away, right into his base to slam his door shut.

He ignored the shorter for what seemed like days, up until ghostbur convinced him it was time he should leave the gloomy walls. It was an awful idea, it didn’t resolve anything.

If anything, it made it worse. Instead of silence, all that was ever heard from the twos interactions were arguments. “I don’t want to hear it from someone who broke my disk.” 

And tubbo would only scoff, doing everything to hide the guilty tears that would stain his cheeks. “How many times have I told you I didn’t fucking mean to Tommy! It wouldn’t have even happened if you didn’t make stupid jokes that aren’t even funny.”

The yelling would often wake up random people up, one of them being sam. This time the yelling was exceptionally loud, causing the older to go out and investigate the commotion brewing in the middle of lmanburg. 

Walking up the path to investigate he noticed Tommy and tubbo staring at each other like they wanted to kill one another, their faces so close their noses were practically touching (tubbo was on his tippy toes, Tommy definitely made fun of him for it). The older had his pointer finger pressing against the blondes chest to get his points across, Tommy was far from intimidated by the motion. 

“Hey! What on earth are you two fighting over now?” sam called out as he approached closer, the two boys ignoring his existence entirely.

With a sigh the tall male walked up to them, putting his two arms in between them to push them apart. When they both looked up to him, he was met with two very angry yet far from threatening glares, if anything the oldest found it kinda funny.

“Im serious, would you two stop fighting already? Its tiring to listen to.” Sam sighs, and eventually Tommys stomping away to go find ghostbur and rant to him about how awful tubbo is.

The events somehow lead to tubbo and sam being cuddled up on a bed, the smaller spilling all his thoughts and emotions as he sits in a comfy lap. Sams there to listen, humming along to everything just so tubbo knows he’s listening to him. 

“I just wish he understood that I didn’t mean to break it.” Tubbo mumbled into his shoulder, sams large hand rubbing soothing patterns down the youngers back in a small attempt to still the shaking boy. It surprisingly works, the said boys body stilling as little hiccups left his mouth. 

Tubbo was focused on his own thought bubbles, but he wasn’t far gone enough to not feel sam shift underneath him, the older male just trying to get his leg in a bit more of a comfortable position.

To tubbos surprise, the leg brushed against his crotch, the motion going unnoticed by the taller but just a little too noticed by the shorter. 

Tubbo tried to ignore it, muscles relaxed against Sams warm body. But then he moved again, and the boy in his lap knew he was just trying to get comfy. There was nothing to it, but he had to fight every muscle in his body to not get hard from the friction. 

It was awful, he was supposed to be focusing on slowing his breaths down from crying over the argument, now hes huffing for an entirely different reason. 

Another nudge and tubbos body failed him. He tells himself sam wouldn’t notice, maybe if he just clung around his neck and ignored the issue it’d magically disappear.

It didn’t. It took one more move from sam (tubbo really wish he would just stop fucking moving) for him to notice. He stilled instantly, the body under him tensing told tubbo he was done for. He would never live this embarrassing moment down. Would he even be able to be in the same room as sam without feeling awkward?

“Hey, tubbo?” Sam warily questioned, slightly pulling at the back of tubbos shirt, trying to pull them apart to make eye contact with the younger. Tubbo didn’t budge, clinging his arms around Sams neck tighter, refusing to face the other.

“Tubbo, cmon.” Sam reasoned, arms going up to easily pry the grip off of him, the foot height difference a dead giveaway of who won the battle of strength. Tubbos arms were pulled away and reluctantly he sat upright, although refusing to look into Sams eyes. It was an easy fix, sams hand reaching up and latching onto tubbos chin, pulling his chin to look right at him. 

The sight of tubbo melted sams heart. His cheeks were a dusty red, definitely heating up as he felt the warmth radiating to the grip on his chin. His body had gone back to slightly shaking from anxiety, and his eyes were big as tear drops were hanging from the outer corners threatening to fall. His cheeks were already tear stained from earlier tears, his eyes were filled with pure embarrassment and worry. “Tubbo, hey tubbo its okay. Don’t cry.” 

Sam tried his best to reassure the younger that it was a completely normal thing to happen. But the eye contact and sam speaking was too much, tubbo tried to shake his head and look down as the tears started spilling from his eyes. he couldn’t move his head much from the firm grip, so he used his hands to cover his face and make a mini wall to block him from sam. “Im sorry, im so so sorry.” He managed out from little hiccups.

There wasn’t much that could be done, sams body moved quicker then his thought process. Within seconds his hands were pulling tubbos wrists down, tubbo giving the male a confused glance. Before he knew it sams lips were pressed up against tubbos, who instinctively froze up at the feeling. Slowly he moved his lips against sams, hesitant and unsure about the whole situation, yet curiosity drove him on. 

The kiss was delicate and soft, sam treated tubbo like an old doll that had to be handled in just the right way or else he’d break. They pulled apart to catch up on missed air, staring at each other with unreadable expressions. Sam felt a tent in his pants slowly growing as well, his hand let go of tubbos chin to find its way down and under tubbos shirt, his other hand trailing behind as he gripped at tubbos hips. He lifted his hands up a little before stopping, just barely dragging the shirt up. With an impatient hand he grabbed the hem of tubbos shirt, tugging at it. 

“May I?” 

The question was vague but tubbo easily understood, pondering for a moment before nodding his head. That was all sam needed to hurriedly grip at the fabric and drag it up and over the smallers head. the older took his sweet time in admiring tubbos chest, moving his hands up and down, feeling all around the frail body. 

Tubbo wanted to speak, wanted to ask why sam was staring so long. (He totally wasn’t lost in thought, fantasizing about marking up the pale skin until the boy was begging him to stop teasing him; to which he’d resond to with peppered kisses along the marks before gladly giving his attention to tubbos lower half. Oh how he’d love to absolutely ruin the boy, fuck him until he was crying from how full he felt, only for sam to go deeper and jab his prostate, tubbo screaming as he saw stars. Of course that wouldn’t happen, because he was 100% sure tubbo was a virgin, and would definitely rather loose that in different circumstances.)

Before tubbo could get a single word out sam was diving his head down, latching his teeth onto delicate skin. He bit and sucked with such caution, and tubbo couldn’t stop the little moans that tumbled out past his lips. the brunettes left hand went to grip onto sams shoulder, squeezing every time said man bit down a little harder.

“Sam,” tubbo moaned out at a particular bite, sams dick twitching just from the sound. Sam wanted to be caring with tubbo, take his time and treat him like the greatest art piece ever made. Or maybe like a beloved prince. But he only had so much patience, and with how much tubbo was whining just from some hickies, he was dying to watch tubbo come undone as skilled hands went to work.

And so he wasted no time in pulling his head back, admiring his markings for a split second before smiling in approval, looking up to lock eyes with the younger. His hands went to the button of tubbos pants, not daring to move another inch until he got some kind of permission from him. 

A desperate nod and a plea were a good enough answer for his hands, which moved to undo the button and zipper with as much patience as he could possibly present. He pulled and tubbo lifted off sams lap for a moment on shaky legs. The taller pulled boxers off along with the pants, going red at the way he was completely naked while sam was fully clothed. 

When sams hand finally came in contact with tubbos member he arches his back, desperately trying to get his hips closer to the teasing hand. although Sam would love to tease him more, the boy has been wonderful to him and he deserves this. So he wraps his fingers around the base, setting a wonderful pace as tubbo throws his head back in bliss. 

They don’t share many words, and tubbos slightly thankful for the silence because he doesn’t think he’d be able to even form a coherent sentence. 

“Oh my god, you’re so beautiful tubbo. So good.” Sam breaks the silence to coo in tubbos ear as he nibbles down, allowing the smaller to thrust his hips into the friction given. 

The small boy is already on edge and its only been a few minutes, his hand squeezing sams shoulder impossibly harder. “Sam, Im close.” He tries between whiney moans, his hips arching further forward. 

Sams hand speeds up, originally having the intentions of making tubbo tip off the edge. But a thought pops up in the back of his head, an image of the green eyed boy sobbing from a denied orgasm urging his hand to grip the base of tubbos dick, and he grips hard.

Tubbo sobs, hips stuttering to try and get the grip to let go, but it doesn’t budge and he’s left with the awful feeling burning in the pit of his stomach. The taller lets go after a moment or two, looking away from tubbos member to make eye contact, and he’s met with confused eyes that are just begging him. 

“Why’d you do that?” He finds the words stumbling out with a tone way whinier then he originally intended them to be.

Said man in question ponders his thoughts, careful with his words. “Because, lovely, I had a small feeling you’d look stunning crying. And g o d-“ he pauses, a thumb reaching up to wipe away a tear on his cheek tubbo hadn’t even realized he had. “-it was so right, you’re gorgeous.” 

The words make tubbo melt, his face feels like its redder then its ever been. The brunette surprisingly feels lips attaching to his for a second time, this time he instantly kisses him back. Emotion gets laced within it, and tubbo realizes something; he likes sam. 

He always has. Those times when he felt warm around sam? it wasn’t friendly. None of his thoughts towards sam were. He likes the man whos currently licking at his bottom lip, and it took him a whole stupid boner to realize it.

Tubbos distracted, and sam knows it. His hand that isn’t currently busy with cupping a soft cheek finds itself back around tubbos dick, the motion instantly pulling the smaller out his trance. Hips stutter up to the touch, sam smiling against swollen lips at it.

He pushes against the lips, he wants to bruise them. When tubbo looks into a mirror days from now, sam wants the boy to see the marks. He wants him to be reminded of this for weeks, because he knows for a fact he himself will never forget it.

But why’s he already reminiscing on something that’s just barely begun? His hand sets back to the pace he had earlier, feeling tubbo struggling in his lap as hips squirm.

He’s leaned so far back because of how forceful sams kissing him, he’d probably fall back if it weren’t for his hand still gripping at the olders poor shoulder. 

The kiss feels like its gone on forever, and tubbo feels like he’s gonna pass out soon if he doesn’t get some fucking air right now. luckily they pull apart, and tubbo rests his forehead against the latters. the intimate motion takes sam by surprise, but he feels his smile growing nonetheless.

“Sam, sam oh my god, im already close again.” I mean could you blame him? Sams hands were so big, so skilled as they pumped him perfectly. Plus the fact that he was already hard from the past orgasm fail moments earlier didn’t help.

Tubbos head falls and lands onto sams shoulder, his arms wrapping around his neck for reassurance and he’s s o ready to feel the knot in his gut untangle.

“Oh, are you?” The words are spoken with a smirk, the younger fails to hear the scheming tone because he’s just gone, lost in his own little land of pleasure.

And then there’s the stupid grip again, tightening against his stupid base, and a stupid chuckle at his stupidly loud whine and god everything’s so STUPID. 

“Stop doing that!” He sobs brokenly into the shoulder, sam can’t help the laughter he lets out as tubbo punches his other shoulder. 

“Okay, okay, I will.”

Its a lie. 

Its a lie and sams well aware, but tubbos oblivious as he thinks he’s gonna finally get to feel relief when the hand lets go and automatically starts moving again.

“S-sam, ah!” Tubbo moans when said man tries something new, rubbing his thumb over his slit, and the short boys back is stuck in a painfully delightful arch. 

His mouth is stuck open letting out muffled whines, he can’t bring himself to close it anymore as drool falls onto sams shirt, neither boys care about the dumb piece of fabric anyways.

Sams mouth gets bored, latching itself back onto tubbos purple marked up neck. He bites down on an already formed bruise, the action pulling a wrecked screech out of the smaller who throws his head up. 

It sends shivers down sams spine to say the least.

Tubbo thinks about the situation escalating, he wants sam to fuck him. He’s definitely not gonna ask, he’d rather die then admit that thought out loud. But still, thinking about just how full he’d feel was a wonderful thought.

Begging sam to slow down because he felt like he was being split into two, but sam knows tubbo loves the feeling. He quickens his pace instead and tubbo starts screaming in pleasure because he’s right, it feels so g o o d and he loves it.

He gets brought back to reality once he notices a tightening burn in his stomach, his muscles tensing up. He’s extremely close but doesn’t dare voice it, not risking sam stopping him once again.

His plan fails, sam isn’t an idiot. He takes notice in the tensing of tubbos muscles, the way his moans are getting higher pitched and louder. Whinier even.

But the brunette is certain he’s gonna get the sweet release he craves and he’s ready, he’s so so ready.

He screams this time around, growing genuinely frustrated at the hand that kept bringing him so fucking close to the edge, only to keep pulling him back and he’s so done with it. 

“Please!’ He breathes, unsure of what he’s begging for. But whatever it is he wants it, wants it so bad he swears he could die.

By the 7th time of getting denied happens he’s crying, his body trembling weakly in the strongers lap as it already collapsed long ago. 

“Sam, samsamsamsam oh my god please,” he babbles between broken hiccups; he’s so far gone. There was only one thought rotting in his brain now, one concern: he needed to cum. Very badly.

“Please what baby?” His hands holding onto tubbos waist, looking into beautiful green eyes with a loving yet mischievous glance.

He can’t answer, partially because he’s still sobbing, partially because he still doesn’t exactly know what he’s begging for.

“Sam, I don’t- I can’t anymore! Just fuck me, please please please fuck me.” He lost his shame by the 5th denial, he had nothing left to lose anymore.

The words catch the man off guard, he expected tubbo to beg for him to touch him or let him cum, definitely not those words. Don’t get him wrong, he wanted to. He wanted to extremely badly, but he cared more about tubbos wellbeing than his own horniness.

“Tubbo, I don’t know abut that.” The boy whines at the short response.

“Please, please I want it so bad. I ca- I can take it sam, trust me.” Tubbo looks into sams eyes with as much seriousness as he can possibly muster, tears still nonstop streaming down his face. He smiles, trying to show sam its okay. Trying to convince him.

And sam, well, sam only has so much restraint. 

Hes still wary about the idea, but tubbos smile is deadly cute and he can’t bring himself to say no. he pulls tubbos weak body off his lap, flipping them so the smallers back collides with comfy warm sheets. Sam looms over on top of him, he wants to make tubbo as content as he possibly can be.

The taller pulls back up to get his shirt off his back, hands instantly go up to feel at his skin. He pulls his pants and boxers off with a little struggle, tubbo swears he doesn’t laugh when sam almost falls.

When he goes back down he only cages tubbo in with one arm, bringing his other up by swollen, bruised lips.

Tubbo quickly gets what he’s supposed to do, opening his mouth and welcoming three digits into the warmth. He drags his tongue up them before swirling, making dead eye contact with sam the whole time and god sam has never wanted to wreck someone so badly in his entire life.

Sam pulls his fingers away when he’s sure they’re coated enough, and he makes dead eye contact with tubbo just to make sure its all okay, to see if there’s any hint of uncomfortableness. 

He’s met with tubbo staring back with curious eyes, impatiently nodding. “Sam, please hurry up. Im okay.” 

He smiles down at the brunette, saying a quick “Just make sure to relax, it’ll feel better.” before dipping down to once again place lips upon lips. When he’s sure tubbos distracted in the sweet kiss he slips his middle finger in, tubbo gasping into the kiss as muscles tense up.

Sam goes extremely slow, cautious with every small movement. The last thing he wants to do is hurt tubbo or make this a negative experience.

“Please, please go faster.” Tubbo breaks the kiss to moan out by the second finger, and hesitantly he slips in a third alongside the other two.

The youngers back arches off the bed, a broken scream falling from his lips when the fingers stretch and curl right into his prostate. Sams fingers instantly stop, tubbo whining.

“Shit, im sorry tubbo did I hurt you?” Sam slightly panics, his free hand finding its way to hold the boys cheek in a comforting way. Tubbo appreciates it, but he’s gonna go insane if he doesn’t get some kind of relief here soon. 

“No, no you didn’t. it feels amazing. Please fuck me already.” Tubbos whining, and sam still looks hesitant.

So tubbo reaches his hand up to cup sams cheeks and squish them, giggling at his own actions. Sam smiles at the smaller cuteness. “Im fine sam. Now please, ruin me.” He tumbles out.

As its already been stated, sam only had so much restraint.

With a groan he places his hands over tubbos own, which easily engulfs the boys tiny ones. He wraps his thumb and pinky around frail wrists, pulling the hands off his cheeks to lower them and put them on his shoulders. 

“Alright baby, alright. Just relax and hold on.” sam leans down to plant a quick kiss on tubbos forehead, uses his already wet fingers to lube his cock up, and then he’s gripping tubbos hip and slowly pushing in.

Tubbos head tosses back at the feeling, a screechy whine leaving him as just barely the tip enters. It takes a lot of maneuvering and a ton of kisses peppered around tubbos face and neck until sams finally bottomed out, placing one final peck to tubbos lips before going back up to stare down and admire the boy.

Hes so small underneath him, and sams so big towering over him. His body’s trembling slightly, eyes lidded and unfocused as he stares at the ceiling in pure bliss. 

Sams eyes slowly trail down tubbos body, hands moving along with his eyes. And then they stop dead in their tracks when he notices something.

There’s an evident bulge in tubbos lower stomach, he makes a small thrust just to watch it move. He hears a small gasp leave tubbo as his body rocks, and its all sam needed to finally give tubbo what he’s been craving. 

He starts off with a slow pace, gaining speed just so he can hear tubbos little gasps and small moans turn to loud desperate whines.

“God, you’re so pretty tubbo. So good for me.” Tubbo keens at the praise, an extra loud moan showing how much he truly loved the words given.

A few minutes pass and sam has gained an incredibly fast pace, jabbing at tubbos prostate with every thrust.

Tubbos holding onto sams shoulders for dear life, constantly crying out as tears fall from his eyes. The feeling of sam basically living against his prostate was overwhelming, but it still felt amazing nonetheless, the only word that the boy can coherently speak is “sam”, so that’s what he moans over and over.

Sams grip is digging into the skin of his hips deliciously tight, and tubbos getting that way too familiar feeling bubbling up in his gut again; he’s felt it way too many times in one day.

“Sam, im close, please sam please.”

“Okay baby, you’re okay I’ve got you. Go ahead, you’ve been such a good boy you deserve this.”

Sams right on the edge with him, his pace quickening as he uses a hand against tubbos member.

The motion catches him off guard, within seconds he’s screaming. His back arches and his body stiffens, the feeling he’s been wanting the entire time finally crashing down on him. He’s left seeing stars as sam rocks him through it.

Said man isn’t far behind, all it takes is the feeling of tubbos walls clenching around him and a few deep thrusts until he’s spilling into the smaller with a heavy groan.

When the feeling of his orgasm fades away sam lazily slips out, tubbo whimpering at the feeling of the mans cum falling down his still shaking thigh.

“Are you okay?” Sam is quick to ask, looking down at tubbo as his eyes roam all over the marked body. 

“Im fine, im wonderful actually. But-“ Hes wrecked, his voice is raspy and cracking as he looks up at sam with tearstained red cheeks and eyelids that threatened to fall any minute. He’s still smiling though and his hands quickly go up to wrap around sams body, pulling him down with him into the bed as he giggles. “-I am s o tired. Can we please sleep?”

Sam finds him absolutely adorable, hands wrapping around tubbos waist to pull him into his chest. “Tubbo, its 1 in the afternoon. And we’re all disgusting and sweaty, we need to take a shower.” the bee lover whines at the words, but he can’t necessarily argue with him.

He just whines more and snuggles into sams warmth, who rolls his eyes at the actions. “Oh cmon, ill carry you if I have to.”

Tubbo doesn’t budge. Sam, true to his word, untangles himself from the boy to stand up. He grabs ahold of tubbo and lifts him up, easily launching the light boy onto his shoulder. He yelps, but laughs afterwards along with sam, because he’s happy. 

He’s so happy. They both are as sam places tubbo down in the shower, the young boy instantly falling over. But its okay, sams long arms are already there, extended and ready to catch him. 

he’ll always be there for his tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the end is rushed, because someone was yelling at me on discord to hurry up and so it resulted in the end being rushed but yknow I hope y’all liked it anyways and I can’t wait to get cancelled for this 🤗🙏🏻


	4. Dream x purpled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> purpled is having some struggles with his sexuality, but dreams down to help him figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top! Dream  
> Bottom! Purpled 
> 
> (Mentions quick relationship of ranboo and tubbo because the person who requested it wanted it ahah)
> 
> Kinks; some small praises and idk literally just fluffy smut its so soft I love it here
> 
> enjoy this short little slightly crack smut chapter because I was already worn out from writing actual smut, I’ll get back into the grind tomorrow I pulled this whole thing outta my ass in like 3 hours 🖐🏻

Purpled isn’t gay. he’s not, he could swear on his mothers life he isn’t. Guys are just good looking, that’s all.

It’s what he tells himself anytime he gets a non-hetero thought, because god forbid he isn’t straight. 

It’s not that he’s homophobic; tubbo and ranboo are literally dating and he’s perfectly fine with it. Happy for them even, but it’s just not him. He’s as straight as a ruler.

Maybe it just so happens to be a bendy ruler.

It’s a completely normal day, the suns out as it casts rays on the smp. A few people seem to be building something in lmanburg, purpleds currently on a mission in erets castle to find a few resources for the build. 

It only takes him a minute or two, he finds some quartz and items for concrete powder easily. he only needs orange and yellow dye, but goes to grab a variety of colors just to be sure.

When he returns to tubbo, wilbur, and fundys current build, the three are happy to see his journey was successful.

And it’s all fun and happy vibes. Everything so peaceful as he places the concrete powder into the lake with tubbo, hearing fundy and wilbur faintly argue about what side a window should be on above them made the two crack up.

“It should be here dipshit, that makes it even. Look!” Fundy breaks the planks and places glass to demonstrate, wilbur just rolls his eyes and breaks it to replace the spruce planks.

“You’re so wrong. This 1x2 makes it even. And stop wasting our glass.”

“Me wasting the glass? You’re the one that didn’t use a silk touch picaxe to break it!”

“I don’t have one.”

“You could’ve used mine!”

“They argue over everything.” Tubbo chimes in to purpled, who laughs in agreement.

Everything’s wonderful, until a completely random thought pops into his mind; men are hot.

He stops breaking the concrete momentarily, because now he’s just lost in thought. It’s not true, he says it over and over in his head. Maybe even adds a few ‘girls are hotter’ arguments to trick his brain.

“Purpled, buddy, you okay?” The voice breaks it, he’s looking back up to see tubbo looking at him with a worried expression. He can’t tell his friend what he’s thinking, which is weird since tubbos literally gay and wouldn’t dare judge him for it. But he just can’t bring himself to voice it out.

Maybe it’s because he knows if he voices it then it has to be true, and he’s not really ready to accept those facts yet.

“Of course I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be? I was just staring because- uh- this powder didn’t look like it turned to concrete and I was confused.” he points towards the direction and its so obviously concrete, but he prays tubbos dense enough to believe him.

Tubbo isn’t, he picks up knowledge on the fact that it’s a lie right away. They’re close friends for crying out loud, its basically his job. But he doesn’t say a thing, if purpled wanted tubbo to know he would have told him. “You really need to get your eyes checked out.” He jokes, going back to breaking the stupid concrete. Purpled finds himself sighing in relief.

Later in the day purpled gets sent out for more recourses again, only this time its further out and he may just be a bit more sidetracked. 

No, he’s not thinking about guys (yes he is), why would he ever do that? Whatever the thoughts are wash out anything else in his brain, so when he finally remembers why he’s walking down the long path he can’t remember what resources he was supposed to acquire.

He’s trying to open chat to ask them, but he keeps writing his other thoughts and oh god this is really starting to become a problem. Eventually he finally succeeds in saying ‘what recourses did y’all need again?’ 

They’re quick to give him a response, yet it flys right out his brain just as quickly as the last time. Luckily he can just open chat and look to remember, but that’s currently the least of his worries.

He needs someone to talk to, dare he say ‘experiment with’. But he can’t ask any of his friends, that’d be far too weird and awkward. He needs to tell someone he barely talks to, someone he’s friends with but isn’t close. Someone who-

As if on cue, dream goes walking right past him, giving him a little wave. 

Dream and purpled never really talked, if they did it was just filled of some hi, byes, and small talk in the middle. But it was never awkward, dream was always super nice and dare he call him understanding. Which may have just made him the perfect person. Ironic.

“Wait!” Purpled calls to him when he pulls out of his thoughts, turning around to chase after the older. Dream stops in curiosity, turning around to see purpled running at him like his life depended on it. 

“Hm? What’s up?” He asks with a sweet tone when the shorter finally makes it in front of him, slightly huffing.

“I- uh- I need your advice with something. Maybe some help if you wouldn’t mind.” It’s vague but it works, or at least its good enough until he can get them some place secluded, somewhere where people can’t just walk by and hear the convo at hand.

Dreams mask hides any emotions he may show off, but underneath he’s bearing a worried expression. The two are far from close, but the way purpled looks so lost and unsure has him hoping the boys alright.

“Of course, what’s up?” He smiles- not like purpled can see it- but he hopes he can hear the comforting expression through his voice.

“Can we go in somewhere for this convo? Its kinda, I dunno personal? I don’t want anyone else to hear it.” He looks shyly down to the floor when he says it, praying dream isn’t currently busy. I mean, he himself was busy, but that’s just meaningless details.

“Sure, where would you like to go?” 

It takes purpled awhile to think, they aren’t that far away from lmanburg so they could totally go back to his house by the lake, but the other three are around there and are waiting for his arrival, they’d have to somehow go around them. 

“My newer house would be alright, but we kinda have to avoid wilbur tubbo and fundy. I was originally going to collect resources for them, but I feel like this is more important.” He laughs, starting to walk to get in front of dream so he can lead him to the house.

Just like that they’re off, and it definitely takes some sneaky maneuvering to make it to the small base. They somehow manage it, slipping through the door and letting out laughs when its closed. 

“I cannot believe we were that close to them and they didn’t notice.” Dream laughs, purpled nodding along in agreement.

“They wouldn’t notice a bomb if it blew up on them, I swear. They’re too busy arguing with themselves.”

“I can see that, but what’d you need advice with? Im happy to help.” he asks and purpled had almost forgot why he brought dream here, almost.

He fumbles with the hem of his hoodie, debating if he really should say it or not. Dreams not gonna judge him, right? No no, surely not. So why was he so hesitant? It wasn’t that big of a deal. Yeah, it definitely wasn’t. So he should just say it. Get to the point.

“I think I’m gay.”

Okay, maybe a little too straightforward and to the point. 

It’s silent for a moment, each passing second gives purpled more anxiety. What if he was wrong, what if dreams gonna call him disgusting and walk right out?

“Oh. That’s all?” It’s a calm response, it kinda surprises the younger. 

“That’s all? What do you mean that’s all?”

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I just expected it to be way worse. You looked mortified earlier.” Dream jokes, laughing by himself because purpleds way too confused to join in.

“Way worse? But this is bad! Well, not bad- but I just- I don’t know. Im getting all these sudden thoughts and its weird. Im supposed to be straight, I’m not supposed to be thinking about men and how hot they are.” he doesn’t know when dream became his emotional support to lean on, but he can’t seem to stop himself from ranting on.

He goes a little too into detail explaining some thoughts he’s had, but dreams still there to silently listen, not interrupting him once.

When he’s sure purpleds finally done speaking he lets out a laugh, not necessarily at him but rather at his stories. “So how can I help you?” He simply asks, and the younger doesn’t even know how to phrase it.

So he doesn’t. He simply opens his inventory board, pulls his crafting table out to put into his hand, swiping the board away with his other. And he places it onto the floor. Before dream can question anything he hops on it, sitting criss crossed onto the table looking at dream who was still somehow taller than him.

What was his plan here? Honestly, he had no idea. If dream gets it and is down to help purpled then great, and if he isn’t purpled can play it off as a funny crafting table joke. Call him a genius or whatever.

Dream lets out a wheeze laugh, but nonetheless gets on his knees with a shrug and a smile.

Ahah, wait what?

“Y’know, you kinda have to uncross your legs and spread them if you want my help.” No way. No way was dream actually agreeing this easily.

“Wait- you’re serious right now?” Purpled can’t help but just stare down at dream with a surprised face, heat spreading across his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. He still finds himself doing exactly what dream asked of him with his legs though. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? Of course im down to help a friend that’s going through some hormonal teen stage figure things out.” He teases.

“Hey!”

“Its true. Oh wait, I probably have to take this off, huh?” With barely any warning dreams pulling his hood down and slips the mask off his face, then looks up to purpled with a confident smirk.

Holy shit. Purpleds never seen dreams face before, and it’s far from what he imagined. Dreams hot.

he’s got these captivating emerald green eyes, freckles littered across his face mostly by his nose, a little scar or two here and there but god he’s so attractive it hurts. And yeah purpled is definitely gay.

Purpleds face is enough to tell dream exactly what the smaller is thinking, he brings his hands up and unzip his pants easily. Mindlessly purpled puts his weight into his arms to lift his ass off the table, making it easier for dream to pull his pants and boxers down.

The purple eyed boy feels like he could die from embarrassment right then and there, but when he sits back down and dream wastes no time in kissing at his thighs he’s only left to think about how to hold in his sounds. 

“Your thighs are so pretty.” He mumbles between the kisses, purpled can feel his stomach exploding with butterflies at the words. 

Dream keeps the teasing to a minimal, wasting no time in bringing his tongue to drag up purpleds shaft. The feeling catches him off guard, throwing his head back as a surprised moan left his lips way louder then he would have liked it to.

Purpleds small hand finds grasp in dreams dirty blonde hair, and the second dream connects his lips to his tip he’s desperately shoving dream down for more. The older half expected it, and his no-gag-reflex throat didn’t mind.

When purpled was told about blowjobs he thought they’d feel good, but no one told him they felt like this. He also didn’t expect his first one to be given by a man, but here we are.

“Dream- oh my god-“ purpled chokes out when when dream suddenly hallows his cheeks and bobs his head, and its got the younger already long gone lost in pleasure land.

He thrusts his hips into the warmth, he feels his dick hit the back of dreams throat and he makes a slight choking noise before humming. It sends vibrations and purpled thinks he’s just way too good at this, it should honestly be illegal. 

Purpled tries to tilt his head back to normal, looking down only to see dream staring up at him while he attempts to fuck his throat and god its so fucking hot.

It’s all so much to process, he finds himself non-stop moaning because he gave up on his filter that easily.

There’s a feeling of a knot burning in his stomach, he pulls dreams head down to meet his thrusts just because he can’t help himself, he can’t hold back. The pleasures too good- way too good.

“I- I’m close- already-“ he warns, and instead of dream trying to pull off to give him a hand job to finish, he’s hallowing his cheeks and humming non-stop.

purpled whines at the motions, his hips stutter as he gets closer, but he’s still able to hit the back of dreams throat and it feels absolutely amazing. 

The taller makes a gaging noise and that does it for purpled, he lets out a high pitched moan that almost sounds like a sob when he arches his back, stopping his hip movements to shoot down dreams throat.

Dream sucks him through it, until purpleds squirming and whining saying it’s too much to handle. 

He pulls off with a pop, a saliva trail follows him as he looks up to make eye contact, swallowing the substance left in his mouth with a small smirk and purpled feels like he’s gonna pass out from how much he’s blushing.

“Dream, I-“ he gets cut off by dream standing up, placing a quick kiss that leaves purpled trying to chase his lips for more, but a hand to his chest stops him from doing so with a chuckle.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Dreams voice is extremely rough and raspy, and purpled feels slightly bad he did that to his voice. He also just so happens to find it extremely hot.

“Sorry about your voice, you didn’t have to do that.” although it definitely did help purpled find out his sexuality.

“Nonsense, you think I’d get on my knees and take my mask off for just anyone? Id do a lot for you purpled, you’re special.” Dream helps pull purpleds boxers and pants back on, rubbing a hand through his hair to pet it.

Purpled leans into the touch, smiling a little. “Oh really, im special huh? Look at me, I can get the all-mighty dream to bow down to my every order.” He giggles.

Dream leans down close to purpleds ear, whispering “Don’t get too cocky now, i’ll have to put you back into your place.” before pulling back to stare at him with a grin, just wanting to watch him go back to being all blushy and flustered.

“Wait, are you hinting that we can do this more?”

“If you admit you’re gay, then definitely.”

“Oh I’m gay, I’m so so gay.”

fundy: purpled how long does it take to get some sugarcane plz hurry up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired so if something I wrote doesn’t make sense blame it on sleep deprivation ✨ but how’s yalls days/nights going 👐🏻


End file.
